Setsuna y Haruka tienen un bebe
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: haruka le cuenta una historia a su hija hotaru y en el transcurso de la misma recuerda como fue que setsuna y ella la tuvieron soy mala en los resumenes espero les guste :)


hola pues paso a dejarle este one-sho que surgió de la idea de un lector espero les guste no soy escritora y de una vez les digo que mi amada setsuna lo corrigira luego por ahora los dejo con la lectura disculpen mis errores XD y sailor moon no me pertenece créanme que si me perteneciera hubiera echo que haruka golpeara a soya (seya) jajajaja gracias por leer...

.

.

Han pasado 11 años desde que haruka se decidió por setsuna y sus vidas dio cambios inesperados ya se darán cuenta ustedes mismos...

.

.

 **perspectiva única de haruka**

.

.

Paseaba por la playa con total serenidad cuando escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi pequeña hotaru

papa haruka, papa haruka...

me gire y le sonreí con cariño

si hotaru, ya esta la cena?

le pregunte con voz dulce a mi pedasito de sol, así le decía, es que su mirada era como luz de sol tal como la de su mama.

no papa haruka, mama setsuna aun esta cocinando, vine a que me contaras mi historia favorita

de nuevo hija, pero si ya te la sabes de memoria

si, es que me gusta que me la cuentes siiiiiii...

esa niña si que sabia envolverme, nunca podía negarmele a algo, suspire y la mire

esta bien, si me pones esa carita tan parecida a la de tu mama como decirte no.

escuche su risita de satisfacción al lograr su cometido. la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la orilla de la playa, allí hay una inmensa roca donde mi amada se sienta junto a mi a contemplar el hermoso atardecer.

estas cómoda?

le pregunto luego de colocarla en mi regazo

si papa haruka empieza ya *-*

solté una risita siempre se emociona con esta historia

esta bien y comienza así...

.

Hace muchos años unas jóvenes se conocieron, todo empezó con una gran amistad, se reían de todo y hablaban de lo que se les viniera a la mente, cada día que pasaban juntas para ellas era como un año de convivencia, era increíble lo bien que se entendían y lo maravilloso que se llevaban, poco a poco esa amistad fue creciendo y se transformo en amor, tan puro como el agua y tan divino como Dios, al darse cuenta que se correspondían la dicha las embargo, era el inicio de un gran amor, pero como en toda grandeza había un gran problema, sucede que ambas las separa un inmenso mar de distancia, mas aun así ellas se amaban sin medida, hablaban día y noche enamorándose mas y mas, pero no todo era perfecto en un determinado tiempo todo parecía perdido, habían discusiones y malos entendidos que entristecían a la joven pareja, a simple vista se veía que todo moría hasta que un día...

una de las chicas hizo algo diferente, algo especial...

la busco por todos lados, hasta tenerla frente a frente, la miro a los ojos y le dijo como vivir sin tu cariño mi amor, como podre respirar si no tengo tu calor, es que el dolor se desvanece porque yo tengo tu amor, te llevo en mi corazón, estas pintada en el lienzo de mi alma, tu eres lo que yo mas quiero, lo único que sueño.

la otra chica la miraba fijamente, tenían las manos tomadas, sus dedos entrelazados símbolo de unión, estaban perdidas la una en la mirada de la otra, nada importaba, el mundo desapareció solo ellas existían, la chica prosiguió tu eres el amor de mi vida, mi única compañía, llenas mi alma de fe y armonía.

con esas palabras ambas se fueron acercando podían sentir sus alientos, rozaron sus labios y poco a poco cerraron sus ojos fundiéndose en el beso mas dulce y tierno que jamas ninguna dio, al terminar el beso sonrieron miraron sus manos al verlas unidas sabían que todo estaría bien.

el tiempo paso y juntas vieron su amor crecer tanto que ya vivían juntas, era como el mejor de los sueños, pero echo realidad, hacían todo juntas, comían, reían, paseaban, iban al cine, a la playa, todo lo que puedes imaginar ellas lo hacían...

tiempo después mientras caminaban vieron a una pareja jugar con sus pequeños, esa imagen les causo un poco de tristeza, ellas no podían tener hijos y fue donde se dieron cuenta que algo les faltaba, el deseo de tener un bebe fruto del amor las hizo buscar las formas, con dedicación investigaron las maneras de su deseo alcanzar, se veía la frustración de ambas al ver su sueño imposible.

me detuve sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos.

papa haruka no te detengas

salí de mi trance y le sonreí a mi hotaru

eres demasiado impaciente pequeña

le dije soltando una carcajada

si, mama setsuna dice que lo herede de ti

hice una mueca de disgusto y mi pequeño pedasito de sol se echo a reír.

tendría que castigar a mi sol esta noche sonreí con malicia y continué

con mucha determinación ambas buscaron la manera de su sueño realizar, hasta que un día ocurrió lo tan esperado, la joven morena se embarazo como un milagro así podía ocurrir? se preguntaron, tal vez era tanto su deseo, que un ángel escucho sus ruegos y su deseo les cumplió, estaban tan felices que no les importaba como fue que sucedió...

4 meses pasaron sin percances, desde que sabían de su embarazo, la chica rubia solo vivía para complacer y cuidar a su amada, un día fueron juntas al ginecólogo para saber el sexo de su bebe, ver a su pequeño en esa pantalla sus miradas se perdían en esa maravillosa imagen.

tendrían una niña, seguí con la historia

a ambas no les cabía la dicha una hermosa bebita fruto de su puro amor, salieron a festejar tan grata noticia, la rubia cuidaba de su amada con gran devoción, era tierna le colocaba flores en su cuarto, le tocaba canciones para calma a su inquieta bebe que desde ya se hacia notar, le decía dulces palabras, la protegía con el calor de sus brazos.

al 5to mes la morena tejía una camisita para su bebe, se encontraba sentada cuando la rubia llego por su espalda y le coloco una pequeña cajita en su regazo, la joven morena volteo su rostro para besar a su viento, así le decía desde que la había visto correr y es que parecía que volaba por los aires, mi amor que es esto le pregunto señalando la pequeña cajita, si no lo abres no lo sabrás princesa le susurro en su oído, rápidamente la joven abrió el obsequio y al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la rubia se coloco delante de ella y arrodillada tomo sus manos, mi princesa, mi amor verdadero, desde que te conocí supe que te amaría sin medida, amor volaremos juntas mas allá del infinito con un si que tus labios pronuncien, la morena solo asintió y tomando su rostro la beso con ternura, si acepto mi viento porque te amo tanto que solo contigo siento paz... porque todos mis caminos me llevan asía ti... no sabes lo feliz que me haces la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

la noche del próximo mes la joven rubia tenia la casa preparada adornada con girasoles estrategicamente esparcidos, la cena estaba lista esperaba a su sol para sorprenderla era el día que cumplía otro mes mas de gestación y quería celebrarlo de manera especial, al entrar la morena sonrió con ese brillo que solo poseen las mujeres embarazadas la miro y le dijo, cielo que dulce eres, se acerco a su amada la beso profundamente y eso no es todo princesa, como una ráfaga de viento la rubia entro al dormitorio al salir a la sala la morena la vio parada tan bella con un osito en sus manos, se veía tan adorable, su viento era suave brisa que llego a su triste vida rescatándola de su soledad, de su desdicha... cielo no debiste molestarte, eres un encanto, tan tierna y detallista cada día me enamoro mas de ti, de lo que veo en tus ojos, de tu forma de ser, amor yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, sol tengo algo que pedirte le confeso rodando la silla para que su princesa se sentara, dime cielo no podría negarte nada, la rubia se sentó sonriendo y mirándola fijamente le dijo cásate conmigo el mes próximo... detuvo su respiración, si bien sabia que la amaba, también que un mes era demasiado pronto solo con una condición dijo seriamente la morena, la que quieras sol, quiero que me lleves a la habitación...

pude ver a hotaru sonrojarse y suspirar de amor era una niña muy lista igual a su madre por lo que hemos tenido que explicarle ciertas cosas..

recuerdo cuando tenia 8 años...

(inicio del recuerdo)

papa haruka

si mi niña hermosa

le respondí llevándome la taza de café a la boca

como se hacen los bebes?

casi me ahogo con el café al escucharla y mire a mi sol quien se moría de risa y me decía a ver haruka contéstale a tu hija

bue...buen...bueno... los trae la cigüeña

dije rápidamente tomando otro sorbo de mi café

claro que no papa haruka, mama setsuna me a dicho que crecen en la barriga de las mamas

me dijo con enfado

dime la verdad

replico cruzándose de brazos.

mire a setsuna reclamándole con la mirada,ella solamente sonrió y encojio sus hombros

(fin del recuerdo)

los días pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso un mes y medio, la joven rubia se encontraba nerviosa frente al juez, esperando al amor de su vida que tardaba en llegar, al verla caminar sobre ese manto de rosas blancas se olvido del mundo solo existían ellas dos, sonrió hechizada por su belleza, a pesar de que estaba a punto de dar a luz, su abultado vientre solo la hacia ver mas resplandeciente, traía un vestido blanco de encaje que se arrastraba un poco por la fina arena, lucia radiante un ángel sentiría envidia ante tanta majestuosidad, la morena sonreía feliz y es que era dichosamente plena, la rubia miro maravillada a la diosa que caminaba hacia ella, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sienten ese mar de emociones, se sonríen la joven rubia no deja de expresarle sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, admira cada fraccion de su cuerpo quedando encantada, se aman con toda su alma, la morena llega junto a su amor contiene su respiración esta nerviosa, pero el sutil tato de su cielo la embarga de tranquilidad, cierra sus ojos por unos segundos percibiendo el aroma del mar que navega por el viento rosando su rostro como una suave caricia, el juez empieza la celebración y les pide que digan sus votos así lo querían ambas, no las típicas palabras comunes, la morena fue la primera en inicial, cielo desde que te conocí supe que eras el amor puro y sincero que mi vida necesitaba as llenado con tu mágico amor cada rincón de mi corazón, prometo estar a tu lado toda mi vida... te amo.. le coloco el anillo al finalizar sus frases sen dejar de mirar sus ojos inmediatamente la rubia tomo la palabra, amor, sabes que eres el sol de mis días, mi calma la veo en tus ojos, cada vez que me miras con amor me siento tan libre como el viento, me salvaste del vació que tenia dentro y as restaurado mi futuro con tu forma de amar, juro amarte cada segundo de mi existencia hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir, coloco el anillo y tomándole las manos lo beso, la miro para decirle, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida.

por ultimo el juez pronuncio, por el poder que concede el estado las declaro en unión, la pareja la forma el vinculo de dos personas que se aman, recuerden que el deber ser, es poder amar a una persona sea hombre o mujer, el amor no distingue edad, tamaño, raza o sexo... felicidades a la nueva pareja, los aplausos no se dieron a esperar... al concluir la boda las recién casadas tomaron un yate que las llevaría a un barco en las profundidades del mas, donde pasaron su luna de miel.

al regresar a casa estaban felices, ese día en la intimida de su habitación, la joven morena se encontraba acariciando su abultado vientre, la rubia se acostó a su lado mirando a su esposa, beso su vientre y sintió como su pequeña le daba patadas, parece futbolista le dijo a su sol...

me detuve recordando ese día mi pequeña hotaru reconocía mi voz...

(inicio del recuerdo)

setsuna mi amor crees que me escuche?

por supuesto que si mi cielo

le sonreí y me incline hasta llegar a su vientre, lo llene de besos y caricias.

hotaru, pequeña soy tu papa

le decía mientras mi sol me acariciaba el cabello

prometo que nada te faltara, eres la niña ,mas amada y esperada mi princesa, nos llenaste de alegría a tu mama y a mi, seré mejor para ustedes las protegeré y amare, daré mi vida por ustedes te amo hija.

(fin del recuerdo)

abrace a mi pedasito de sol y proseguí con la historia...

si dijo la morena sera deportista como su papa...

días pasaron y la rubia pinto con un rosa suave el cuarto de la bebe esperaban pronto su llegada..

(inicio del recuerdo)

haruka, mi cielo esta precioso

te parece sol, solo quiero que nuestra hija tenga toda la comodidad posible

le dije acercándome a ella y llenándola de pintura

cielo mala ya veras..

enseguida empezamos a llenarnos de pintura riendo sin parar

(fin del recuerdo)

papa haruka luego que paso

escuche a mi princesita quien me sonreía ansiosa porque siguiera...

la joven morena llego y empezaron a jugar hasta que de repente, se escucho gritos de dolor hayyyyy, cielo creo que ya hayyyyy, va a nacer nuestra hija, hayyyy ayúdame le gritaba a su esposa quien enseguida la tomo y le dijo, todo estará bien amor vamos te llevare al hospital...

(inicio del recuerdo)

hayyyy... hayyyy...

la escuche gritar

sol que tienes?

hayyyy...creo que ya va a nacer nuestra hotaru

me dijo antes de soltar otro chillido de dolor yo estaba en stock

hayyy...haruka tenoh, si no mueves tu trasero, te juro que a lo que pueda te golpeare, hayyyy... dios como duele

en ese momento salí de mi stock estaba nerviosa

tranquila amor te llevare al hospital

decía mientras tomaba el bolso con las cosas que ya teníamos preparada

hayyyy...

otro grito soltó y eso me puso mas nerviosa

ya vamos amor respira como lo practicamos

salí, metí el bolso al auto y arranque a toda velocidad

sol no te preocupes ya casi llegamos, no pierdas la calma

el sonido de mi celular me hizo molestar atendí rápidamente

hola, no puedo hablar tendré un bebe, quiero decir mi esposa

dije con impaciencia

si lo se pero.. no se te olvida lo mas importante

la escuche decir, eche una maldición mientras giraba el carro rápidamente regresando por mi esposa, la visualice en la puerta inclinada como un rayo me baje y la tome

perdóname amor ya vamos reciste

la introduje en el auto y salimos veloz mente al hospital...

(fin del recuerdo)

proseguí con la historia antes que mi hotaru se molestara...

al llegar al hospital la morena fue asistida inmediatamente, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho el llanto de un bebe...

(inicio del recuerdo)

llevaban a mi set en una camilla

amor todo saldrá bien yo estoy contigo, no me apartare de tu lado

Amy llego y me pidió que saliera le dije que no, de ninguna manera dejaría a mi amada sola, esta bien me dijo resignada sabia que no me iría y se dirigió a mi setsuna

puja cuando te diga

mi sol asintió y me tomo fuerte de la mano

ahora...

grito amy y mi amada pujo no me soltaba la mano sentía que me la partía en dos, se dibujo un gesto de dolor en mi rostro antes de decir

vamos mi amor lo estas haciendo bien

imite la respiración que habíamos practicado

puja setsuna

y lo que se escucho seguidamente fue el llanto de un bebe

aquí esta su hotaru

nos la mostró amy con una sonrisa, la alegría que sentía es inexplicable, bese a mi esposa en la frente y le dije

gracias mi amor, por ese pedasito de sol y cielo...

(fin del recuerdo)

continué mi relato...

horas mas tarde el llanto del bebe les decía que todo había salido bien, la pareja se encontraba con una hermosa bebe en sus brazos, la morena lloro de felicidad y la rubia deposito un beso en la frente de sus dos amores, era tan maravilloso ese momento, ese pedasito de vida les robo el corazón, estaban completa, ahora estaban plenas, agradecidas con la vida por tan bello milagro...

tenían una familia y a partir de ahora la joven rubia lucharía por verlas feliz...

FIN

.

.

papa haruka y que paso después? siempre la dejas allí

sonreí hotaru era curiosa, nunca era suficiente para ella

pues vivieron felices, viendo crecer a su hija, ahora vamos tu mama debe estar por terminar

papa haruka no crees que ya es hora de que me expliques como es que dos mujeres pueden tener un bebe?

empece a toser nunca me había preguntado eso iba a hablar cuando me dijo

y mas vale que sea la verdad y no me vengas con el cuento de la cigüeña

esa niña me sorprendía era tan inteligente, intuía lo que iba a decir tal como lo hace su mama sonreí nerviosa no sabia si lo entendería, aunque es muy lista no me sorprende ya nada de mi pequeña, suspire

esta bien te diré como fue posible que ambas tuvieran un bebe, fueron a un doctor y les hizo una inseminacion artificial

vi en la cara de mi hotaru la confusion

vez sabia que no lo entenderías

le dije con una risita

papa haruka si te refieres a que fertilizaron el ovulo para que se embarace una mujer si lo entiendo perfectamente

sonrió satisfecha por impresionarme y así fue vaya que si era lista

y entonces porque tu cara de confusión?

es que me pregunto... si esa es la historia de mi nacimiento

sonrió yo no salia de mi asombro escuche el llamado de mi sol que me hizo sonreír siempre lo hacia es que su voz es la melodía que hace latir a mi corazón

vamos papa haruka, mama setsuna nos llama

salio corriendo luego de darme un beso y un abrazo

mama, mama te amo

le decía a mi sol esa escena era encantadora, mi hija en los brazos de su mama felices, camine asía ellas y las envolví con mis brazos, susurre un te amo al oído de mi ángel lo cual respondió con un tierno beso, no podía ser mas feliz gracias a Dios porque me decidí por ti...

FIN

.

.

gracias a todos tal vez se haga un final alternativo a este que mi setsuna me sugirió le diré que lo escriba y lo subiré gracias nueva mente hasta la próxima... saludos


End file.
